


Wedding Bands

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [59]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A short and sweet story about Dark and Wil picking out their wedding bands.





	Wedding Bands

“Hey Dark, Wilford?”

Both mentioned egos lifted their heads from where they rested on the couch (Dark was reading a book, his free hand combing through Wil’s hair, whose head was resting in his lap). Silver was staring at them curiously, a question clearly on his mind. “Have you…picked out your wedding bands yet?”

Dark and Wil’s mouth both fell open, exchanging glances with each other. Wil pushed himself upright as Dark spoke. “…No. We…haven’t even thought about it yet.”

“ _What?!_ ” Bim’s responding screech made half the room jump. He quickly scrambled from his spot next to King, pulling them to their feet as well before pushing them towards the door. “ _Go!_ You’re wedding is in like two months, you can’t put this off!” Bim flashed them a smile before he was slamming the door in their faces, the sharp click of the lock reaching their ears.

Wil raised an eyebrow, giving Dark an amused grin, his eyes twinkling. “Do you think he’d notice if we just…poofed back in?”

Dark snorted. “If you don’t think he’s sprinting up to my office right now to check if we did _exactly_ that you’re wrong.” Wil muffled a giggle with his hand, and Dark smiled softly. He gently pried Wil’s hand from his mouth, and then he was leaning forward, their lips just barely brushing together. “He’s right though,” he murmured. “And we might as well go, since we’re currently locked out of our own home.”

Wil laughed again before completely their connection, humming contentedly into the kiss. Dark brought his hand up to cup his cheek as Wil wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Dark sighed into the kiss, pulling back and smiling gently at Wil, caressing his cheek with his thumb before closing his eyes. Slowly, his aura began to withdraw into his body, till it was no longer visible. His skin was now the golden tan the rest of theirs’ was, and when he opened his eyes again they were warm and brown.

He blushed when he spotted Wil’s completely lovestruck expression, bowing his head a little. Wil, however, curled a finger under his chin, tilting his head back up. “I can never tell you enough how beautiful you are.”

Dark’s blush darkened, and he cleared his throat, linking one hand with Wil’s and waving the other, tearing open the Void. He gestured to the tear, smiling at Wil with a light blush still dusting his cheeks. “Shall we?”

Wil’s eyes glimmered. “After you.”

Dark snorted, stepping into the tear with Wil trailing behind him. “Such a _gentleman_ , Wil.”

“I do try.”

* * *

Dark and Wil wandered through the mall, hand-in-hand, and searching for one of the many jewelry stores that always littered those kinds of places. Suddenly Wil began bouncing on the balls of his feet, pointing off somewhere. “Dark, look! There’s one!”

He dragged him off enthusiastically, causing him to stumble and just barely keeping up. They stopped short when they reached the counter, Wil still bouncing as Dark straightened his suit with his free hand. Wil stared down in awe at the jewelry – no doubt attracted by the sparkling gems – while Dark flagged down a salesperson, a young woman with short hair dyed bright purple and several piercings decorating her ears. She beamed at them. “Hi! What can I do for you?”

Dark smiled, glancing down at his ring. “Hello. We’re here to pick out wedding bands.”

Her smile – _somehow_ – grew brighter. “Sure thing! Right this way!” She led them to a different section of the store, Wil continuing to bounce as Dark chuckled at his child-like excitement. Her smile softened. “If you don’t mind me asking…how long have you two been together?”

They exchanged fond glances, Dark squeezing Wil’s hand. “Fifty-six years.”

Her jaw dropped. “ _Wow_. You guys look so young! You have _got_ to teach me your secrets.” They both laughed, and she stopped, gesturing to the counter. “Well, this is our selection! Take as long as you need, I am at your disposal!”

Wil gasped, dropping into a crouch to stare through the glass instead of just looking down through the top. “Dark! How am I supposed to pick just _one_ when they’re all so _shiny?!_ ”

Dark laughed, covering his face with his free hand as Wil grinned up at him, their hands still linked together. The saleswoman smiled at them, propping her elbow up on the counter with her chin resting on her fist. “You guys are really cute. How long have you been engaged?”

Wil promptly blushed bright red, and Dark smiled, fiddling with his ring. “Since Valentine’s Day.”

She gasped. “Oh that’s really cute. Is there anything specific you were looking for in your rings, like color, metal, diamond…?”

Dark made to shake his head, but then Wil was springing back on to his feet, pressing an excited kiss to Dark’s cheek and making him flush. “I have an idea!” He turned to the woman. “Do you have customizable options?”

She nodded. “Yeah, of course! You thinking about designing your own?”

Wil gave a sly grin. “Not exactly…” He grabbed Dark’s arm, shaking him lightly. “What if we made each other’s? And then when they arrive we could give them to Bim or someone to store away so it’d be a surprise!”

Dark’s mouth fell open, staring at his beaming fiancé. “That’s…actually brilliant, Wil.” He faced the saleswoman once more. “What do we do to do that?”

“Well, that’s all done online, but we have a few computers in the back if you would like to get it done here and now, and I could help answer any questions you might have.”

They both grinned, and Dark could just barely hear the repressed, ecstatic whispers of his twin souls. “Please, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO pure. I love. I have long-since written the actual wedding, and lemme tell ya, it is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of writing. I actually had to stop writing the vows because I was crying so hard I couldn't see SHIT. But anyway, that's not for a couple months yet! And in other news, I WILL be posting an Easter-related story Sunday! It's pretty cute and fluffy, but also like the most bittersweet ending of all time.


End file.
